Operation Stilwater
by Major144
Summary: When a virus infection starts appearing in Stilwater and one of the local gangs start using bio weapons, Leon is sent in to investigate and figure out who is responsible. Leon has to tangle with gangs, bio weapons, zombies, and other challenges to get to the bottom of things. Will he succeed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 1 Odd Visitor

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the state of Michigan there was a large city called Stilwater. It had a big welcome sign that read 'Welcome to Stilwater...and it's with one L bitch'. Stilwater was a booming city with a few big cooperations and many different types of people. The city was also unfortunately home to a few very violent gangs that happened to be at war with each. There was the local hometown gang known as The Brotherhood that mainly ran guns and racketeering, though they did a bit of business with drugs and prostitution, a Caribbean gang called The Sons of Samedi that mainly did it's business with drugs, and a Japanese gang called The Ronin that did business with illegal gambling and prostitution. Each one of these gangs were incredibly dangerous and were ran by leaders, who were on several wanted list. The gang war was currently in a stalemate with none of the gangs getting an advantage over one another. The Brotherhood felt confident that the stalemate would soon end and that they would wipe out the other gangs, due to a recent large shipment of assault rifles, bazookas, and weapons grade explosives they received making them better armed then the other gangs. Unfortunately for The Brotherhood The Sons of Samedi were about to be armed with a different set of weapons that would put the whole city in danger.

It was a dark night in Stilwater and a strange vehicle was making it's way through the streets towards a meat packing factory. The vehicle looked like a cross between a limo and a hearse. It was green with a black back and had a white skull covered with ritualistic voodoo tattoos set over two intertwined snakes. The skull and the snakes were the symbol of The Sons of Samedi and the limo served as the office and transport for the leader of the gang a man simply known as The General. The General was a very mysterious man, not much was known about his past and nobody knew his real name. The rumor was that The General had served in military at some point in his life, but no one was sure, which country he served in before leaving the military and founding The Sons of Samedi. The General was a bald African American man that dressed in a expensive suit with a green shirt and green snake skin shoes. He had a polite and gentlemanly demeanor, but this just masked his cruel and cold ruthlessness that made him one of Stilwater's most feared and dangerous criminals.

The General sat in the back of his limo smoking a cigar as his righthand man Mr. Sunshine sat next to him and collected money from a man sitting across from them named Veteran Child. Mr. Sunshine was African American with a beard and dreadlocks, who wore a black suit with a green shirt and a Jamaican beanie hat. He was The General's most loyal and dangerous follower. Veteran Child was Caucasian with brown dreadlocks. He wore a green Save the Earth T-shirt, a Jamaican beanie hat, green tinted sunglasses, brown baggy pants, and sandals. Veteran Child was a top ranked drug dealer for the Sons of Samedi and a local DJ. He gave Mr. Sunshine the last bit of the money he had earned from his deals. Mr. Sunshine gave Veteran Child the stink eye as he counted the money. The limo reached the meat packing plant and parked.

"We all good?" Asked Veteran Child.

"Yes I think we're good. Excellent job Veteran Child. You may leave us." Said The General with a nod.

Mr. Sunshine gave Veteran Child one last glare as he exited the limo. Veteran Child quickly walked away and as soon as he was out of sight he let out a sigh. Mr. Sunshine creeped the shit out of Veteran Child and he had no doubts that the enforcer would kill him one of these for something minor. Veteran Child reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint and a lighter to calm his nerves. He was already calming down, when he heard heavy footfalls up ahead and looked to see something that stopped him dead in his tracks and made his mouth drop open letting the joint fall out and hit the ground. Coming towards Veteran Child was a tall pale muscular man who had to at least be ten feet tall. The man was sporting a strange and heavy looking coat and a fedora on his head. The giant also appeared to be carrying a large metal briefcase.

"What the fuck?" Mumbled Veteran Child as he scrambled out of the giant's way in a panic.

The giant thankfully ignored him and marched towards the direction of the meat packing plant. Veteran Child watched the giant walk away and quick took off running.

The General and Mr. Sunshine were just leaving the plant and were fixing to get into the limo, when they saw the giant walking towards them. The plant guards saw the giant and quickly ran to their leader's side and pointed their guns at it. The giant didn't seem to care about the guns and stopped a few yards away from the group. The General studied the stranger with interest as it put the suitcase on the ground and then just simply turned around and began to walk away. A few of the guards followed the giant, while Mr. Sunshine ordered one guard to investigate the suitcase. The suitcases didn't appear to be a bomb, but it was filled with vials of strange liquid, some needles, and what appeared to be some kind of phone. The phone began to ring and The General answered.

"I see you got my package." Said a deep voice that sounded scrambled.

"What is this and who am I speaking with?" Asked The General as he looked around the area.

"Just a businessman who wants to help you crush all the other gangs and rule Stilwater's criminal underworld." Said the voice.

"Why should I trust you?" Asked The General.

The guards who had followed the giant returned and said the giant had gotten into the back of an unmarked armored truck and drove away.

"It'll be beneficial for both of us for the other gangs to be destroyed. The bio weapons that I have given you are the first of many more to come and I guarantee that you will crush your competition. Use them as you see fit." Said the voice before the call ended.

The General took one of the vials and examined it. A small smile began to spread across his face as he stared at the vial and the power that resided inside of it. The General knew about bio weapons and the power they had. With this power at his disposal the city would belong to the Sons of Samedi.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 2 Gang Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In Stilwater there was a neighborhood called Saints Row. It was the home and founding place of a gang called the Saints. Some time bang their had been some other gangs that had been at war with each other and the Saints had been formed to take them out and restore order to the city. The Saints succeed in destroying the other gangs and for a brief period they had ruled the city. Then things started going downhill for the Saints. Julius the leader and founder of the gang, quit and reformed, Troy the second in command of the the Saints was revealed to be an undercover cop and later became the chief of police, Johnny Gat a high ranking member of the Saints had tried to kill Troy, but failed, got arrested, and was serving a life sentence in prison, and a man simply known as Player, who was a high ranking member of the Saints was killed in a explosion on a boat. With a bunch of the high ranking members gone the Saints fell from grace, until they were a shadow of their former selves. The Saints still conducted some business and controlled Saints Row, though they were barely a blip on anyone's radar.

In a apartment on Saints Row the Saints were having a party and a bunch of the locals were joining in. Seating on a couch drinking some beers and eating some chips and dip, were the three current highest members of the Saints and the closes thing the gang had as leaders. There was a black man neared Pierce who was the smartest of the three, next was a white woman with sandy brown dreadlocks named Shaundi, and a young Hispanic man named Carlos. The three were friends and had done their best to keep the Saints alive and going, but despite their best efforts they realized that they weren't quit leadership material and they lacked the tough grit that the original leaders had. Carlos had made a few suggestions about going after one of the other gangs and try stealing their weapons and business, but Pierce would shoot him down pointing that the gangs would retaliate and the Saints lacked the manpower and resources to go to war with any of the gangs. Pierce also pointed out that the Saints didn't even have a proper base of operations. There ha been a church the Saints had kept to use as a base, but a strange cult called the True Eye had claimed it for themselves.

"Alright I have an idea to fix things for us. We bust Johnny out of prison! He can get the Saints back on top." Said Carlos.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that? The guards aren't exactly going give him over to us and I'm pretty sure they'll kill our asses if we try to pull a stunt like that. Besides we don't have the resources to pull something like that." Said Pierce.

"We can get the Brotherhood to help us. They can help us." Said Carlos.

"Why would they help us? The Brotherhood isn't going to just help us man. We need to have something of value to give to the Brotherhood in order to get them to help us." Said Pierce.

"Like what?" Asked Carlos.

"Money. Guns. Drugs. Information on the other gangs." Said Pierce.

"Shit! I totally got some good information on the Sons of Samedi. I know exactly where they grow their weed!" Said Shaundi.

"How exactly do you know this?" Asked Pierce.

"My ex boyfriend Veteran Child. We got really high one time and he told me about this farm the Sons of Samedi use to grow their weed." Said Shaundi.

"Well that sounds like good info to me." Said Carlos.

"Alright we have a plan now. We set up a meeting with the Brotherhood and we workout an exchange with them. They bust Gat out of jail and they get the info about the farm. Win win all around." Said Pierce.

"That's something to celebrate." Said Carlos.

"Cheers bitches!" Said Shaundi as they clicked their bottles together.

Things were starting to look up for the saints, unfortunately things were fixing to go real bad real fast. A man had just walked in on the party with a few baggies of drugs he just bought from a dealer of the Sons of Samedi. The bags in question held something far more dangerous then drugs and it was going to raise some hell for the Saints and the other party goers.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 3 Party Destruction

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The party at the apartment was in full swing, with the arrival of some drugs and hookers. The music was blaring and everyone was have a good time. The man who had bought some drugs with the Sons of Samedi was sharing his goods with a few of his friends and one of the hookers. They each snorted some of the drugs and then they joined in on the party. A member of the Saints walked over to the hooker, who had just done the drugs and motioned to a unoccupied bedroom and pulled out a wad of cash. The hooker took the cash and she and the Saints's member headed into the bedroom and closed the door for some privacy.

In the living room a bunch of people were dancing, when one of the people dancing, suddenly collapsed onto their back and laid there still. The dancing was stopped and the music was turned down as everyone stared at the down man in concern. A bunch of the crowd were thinking drug overdose. One girl was calling for an ambulance on her phone, while another man was trying to give the down man CPR in a attempt to revive him. The man was going through the motions of applying pressure to the chest, when the patient suddenly shot up with a crazed look in his eyes as he bit into the man's face and ripped a big chunk out of his cheek! The man screamed in pain as the other man sat up and pinned him to the ground as he attempted to take another bite out of his face. The other party goers watched the scene in absolute shock.

"SHIT! Was that guy doing bath salts!?" Yelled Pierce.

A Saint ran over and managed to yank the crazy man off, his victim, but the crazy man whirled around and and bit his teeth into the Saint's arm! The Saint screamed in pain and slammed his free arm into the face of the deranged man and managed to knock him off. The deranged man stumbled back a few feet and then he charged at the Saint with a mad yell and his arms extended towards him. The Saint quickly pulled out a pistol and fired a couple of shots at the man hitting him in the right arm and chest, but the shots hardly seemed to phase him. The mad man reached the Saint, who fired a shot into the man's head blowing a big hole into his head and the man fell to his back dead. Everything was silent for a few seconds and then the Saint spoke.

"Take that fucker! That's what I'm talking about!" The Saint said proud of his victory and kill.

"Was that guy hyped on PCP?" Asked Pierce pointing at the dead man.

"I honestly have no idea." Said Shaundi looking a bit disturbed.

The victory was shortly lived as the man that had his face bitten by the deranged man, stumbled to his feet, went over to the Saint, and chopped his teeth into his neck! The Saint screamed in agony as he fell to the ground with the man on top of him. All hell broke loose as about a half a dozen parties went berserk and started to attack people with hands and teeth. A few Saints were killed in the craziness, but Pierce, Shaundi, and Carlos quickly pulled themselves together pulled out their guns and went about shooting the crazies and leading people out of the apartment. The fire alarm was pulled and people began to evacuate the building.

A man named Brandon Whittaker decided to exit the apartment through a window in one of the bedrooms. Brandon opened the bedroom door and froze at what he saw. A dead Saint with no pants or underwear sat on the bed and a crazed hooker appeared to be feasting on his body. Brandon spotted what appeared to be a severed penis on the ground and felt himself go cold. He quickly and quietly closed the door and ran for his life.

The building was evacuated, though about 35 people had died in the confusion. A SWAT team was called in and they killed all the deranged people they could find, but the events of that night would haunt the survivors. And that was only the beginning of the chaos that was going to hit Stilwater.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 4 Mission

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In Washington, special agent Leon S. Kennedy was heading towards an office in the headquarters of the Field Operations Support (F.O.S.) to meet with Ingrid Hannigan. Leon entered the office and saw Hannigan seating behind her desk working on her computer. Hannigan looked up from computer and greeted Leon.

"Good morning Leon." Said Hannigan.

"Morning Ingrid. What's the assignment you have me?" Asked Leon as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Well we have a concerning situation going on in a city in Michigan called Stilwater. There have been several reports of citizens suddenly going berserk and violently attacking and killing people. So far these incidents have happened at a few homeless shelters, some neighborhood parties, at the local college, and at a monster truck rally. In each incident authorities were called in and were forced the berserk citizens down. A couple of the berserk people were captured and have been taken to the maximum secure centers of one of the local hospitals for study. As far as we know none of the patients have reverted back to normal and are still crazed and violent." Said Hannigan.

"This seems to be the work of a virus." Said Leon already not liking the sound of this.

"My thoughts exactly. After some interviews with friends of some of the victims, from local authorities, I think I might have figured out what infected them." Said Hannigan.

"What's that?" Asked Leon.

"According to the reports each of the victims purchased illegal drugs from one of the gangs in Stilwater. The city has one big gang that deals in drugs called the Sons of Samedi and another gang called the Brotherhood getting into the drug business. I believe the Sons of Samedi are behind the infections and they are one getting started. Things are only just going to get worst." Said Hannigan as she turned her computer to Leon and a video began to play on it.

The video showed six hispanic men wearing red shirts hanging outside a gas station, when four black men came walking towards them carrying machetes. The men in red saw the men in green, pulled out some pistols, began to fire at the advancing men. The men in green jerked back from the shots, but they still kept advancing barely phased by the bullets that struck them. One of the men in green fell to his back seemly dead, but then he got back up a few seconds later and kept advancing. The men in green reached their targets and began to stab and slash at them, with their machetes. Four of the men in red were quickly killed by the machetes, one of the two surviving men ran to a red jeep and hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. The other surviving member shot one of the men in green in the head, but instead of the man dying, his head seemed to explode and change into a large black slimy snake centipede creature with a Venus flytrap-like mouth. The monstrous being advanced on the man in red, who stared at the being in absolute stunned horror. The monster head shot forward and it's jaws snapped onto the man's face! The the man screamed in agony as a huge chunk of his head and face were ripped out and he fell to the ground dead. The man in the jeep screamed and quickly drove away from the scene, like a bat out of hell.

The video ended.

"The men in green are the Sons of Samedi and the ones in red were the Brotherhood. As you saw the Sons of Samedi are using bio weapons and have already infected some of their own forces to wipe out rival gangs. Your mission is to eliminate the Sons of Samedi along with capturing or eliminating the ones responsible for supplying them with viruses and bio weapons." Said Hannigan.

"Alright. I'll go pack my gear. Is anyone else going on this mission?" Said Leon.

"As a matter of fact yes. I already have assigned a small team to accompany and aid you on this mission. We have a FBI hacker named Kinzie Kensington, who will serve as your tech support, a MI6 named Asha Odekar, who will assist you in the field, and a celebrity named Benjamin King, who will serve as an informant and cover for you." Said Hannigan.

"Cover?" Asked Leon.

"King is a former gang leader turned writer from Stilwater. His book has made him a celebrity and his returning to Stilwater to make a movie based on his book, which is based on his life. King knows a lot about Stilwater and how a gang operates. He also has a few contacts in the city and due to his celebrity status, he can get close to all the power players in the city and enter secure areas. You and Asha will be pretending to be King's bodyguards and Kinzie will pretend to be his aid. It's the perfect cover for you." Said Hannigan.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Quit a team you assembled." Said Leon.

"Thank you." Said Hannigan.

Leon left the office and went to go prepare for departure for the mission.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 5 King's History

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leon was told that he would leave for the mission in a few days. He was given a copy of King's book Regicide: The Rise and Fall of the Vice Kings to read and get information on Stilwater and it's history. Leon was also given files on his teammates and about all the current powerful people and companies in Stilwater. He packed his gear and read the book and information. Leon found himself enjoying King's book and was liking the idea of working with King on this mission.

King had grown up in a neighborhood called Sunnyvale alongside his best friend a man named Julius Little. It had been a nice and peaceful place, until a powerful gang called Los Carnales moved in and starting taking over. King was not a fan of this and together with Julius and several of the locals banded together and formed a gang called the Vice Kings. The new gang fought against Los Carnales and forced them out of Sunnyvale. King was proud of his accomplishment and liked the feeling of power it brought him, so King set out with his crew to control all of Stilwater. Julius wasn't happy with this and had moved and retired to Saints Row. In the years that followed the Vice Kings had grown quit powerful and influential, though King had decided to turn and focus his attention on more legitimate business ventures, such as running his record company, Kingdom Come Records and working alongside a few of the cities big power players. While King was focusing on his legal businesses, his gang was in an intense gang war with the Los Carnales and another gang called the Westside Rollerz. The gang wars had been quit violent and many innocent got caught between them. It got so bad that Julius decided to put a stop to them by forming a gang called the Third Street Saints or the Saints for short and went after the other gangs to take them down and bring peace back to the city.

The Saints went after the Vice Kings and destroyed Kingdom Come Records. They also killed one of King's top lieutenants and enforcer a man named Anthony. As the fighting went on King's remaining lieutenants decided to start a coup. The lieutenants Warren and Tanya gathered a bunch of men and tried to kill King, but he fought them off and escaped. King fled from his headquarters and called Julius on the phone for help and Julius and his crew rescued King and left a badly wounded Warren behind, who ended up being killed by Tanya who took over the Vice Kings. The Saints took King back to their headquarters, where King and Julius sat down and talked about what to do next. King wanted revenge on Tanya and to put a stop to what the Vice Kings had become. Working alongside the Saints, King took down the Vice Kings and killed Tanya. Afterwards King gave his penthouse over to the Saints and left Stilwater, eventually writing a book about his experience and warned about the dangers of gangs and organized crime. The book became a best seller and had changed and affected many lives.

In the present Leon pulled up King's current photo. King hadn't changed too much over the years, though he had shaved his head and wore glasses now. Leon was glad to have King on his team and looked forward to working with him. This mission was going to be a interesting one.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 6 Pickup

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leon woke up the next morning and was a bit surprised to see a limo parked outside his apartment. He grabbed his bags and walked outside to the limo. The back door opened and out stepped King himself. King was wearing a grey business suit and jacket, with black shoes and a yellow scarf hanging on his neck and shoulders. He had a professional and friendly grin on his face as he offered his hand to Leon.

"Leon Kennedy." Said King.

"Benjamin King." Said Leon as he shook King's hand.

"Please just call me King. No need to be so formal." Said King as they stopped shanking hands.

"Alright. You can just call me Leon then." Said Leon.

"Fine by me. Now let's load your bags up and get moving. I have one of our teammates already in the limo and the other is going to meet us at the airport." Said King.

Leon loaded his bags in the trunk and got in the limo with King. He looked up at the front of the limo and saw a young woman with red hair in a ponytail working on a laptop. The woman wore glasses and was wearing tennis shoes blue jeans, a purple shirt, and a blue jacket with FBI on the left side. Leon recognized the woman from one of his files. It was Kinzie Kensington the FBI hacker. Kinzie looked up from her laptop as Leon and King took a seat.

"Oh...hi. You must be Leon. I'm Kinzie. It's nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you." Said Kinzie as she shook Leon's hand.

"Likewise. You know what we're up against?" Said Leon looking at both King and Kinzie as the limo began moving.

"Some crazy cats called the Sons of Samedi got a hold of some dangerous bio weapon shit that could put all of Stilwater in danger. I don't fully understand what these weapons can do, but I promise to aid you in anyway to put a stop to them. No one puts my home city in danger, especially not some psycho group of voodoo assholes." Said King.

"We're also supposed to find out who is supplying the Sons of Samedi with the weapons and put a stop to them." Said Kinzie.

"Correct." Said Leon.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, what's your story and what exactly makes you qualified for a mission like this?" Said King.

"Well I was a cop in Raccoon City during a massive viral outbreak. I managed to fight my way through zombies and other horrors and escape the city just before it got bombed. The US government recruited me and I've been taking down criminals, terrorist, and bio organic weapons ever since." Said Leon.

King was greatly impressed by this. He knew about Raccoon City and it's fate. The thought of something like that happening to Stilwater sent a shiver down King's spin and then he felt a tiny twinge of anger to the people who would put an entire city in danger. It was utter madness. King looked at Leon with respect.

"Damn. You manage to survive a insane shit storm like that and you've been using your talents and skills to takedown a bunch of psychos and other messed up things ever since. I absolutely respect that Leon. Anyone who went through what you went through and is still going strong and putting up the good fight is a badass in my book and I respect that. You need anything from me, you just say the word." Said King.

Leon thought about this and reached into his small carrying bag and pulled out his copy of King's book.

"Can you sign my book?"

"Hell yeah. I'd be honored to." Said King as he took the book and signed it.

"Thanks." Said Leon taking the book back.

"You know I bet your story, would make one hell of a book." Said King.

"It probably would, unfortunately I signed an agreement with the government not to publish what happened to me in Raccoon City." Said Leon.

"Well that's a damn shame." Said Kinzie.

"Yeah." Agreed Leon with a chuckle.

The three of them shared a little laugh as the limo continued on towards the airport.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 7 Plane Trips

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The limo arrived at the airport an hour later. The team got out and headed to the terminal. They arrived and they met Asha. Asha was a an Indian-British woman with light dark skin and black hair. She was dressed in long black boots, tight functional blue pants, and a blue jacket. Asha greeted the team.

"I heard a lot about you Leon. I'm very impressed with your track record." Said Asha.

"Thank you." Said Leon.

"So have you dealt with any bio weapons?" Asked Kinzie.

"A few actually. Some dealers got a hold of some deadly virus and tried to sell it to some terrorist organizations in Europe, though I put a stop to them." Said Asha.

Asha then turned her attention to King.

"You know Mr. King, I read your book when it came out."

"Really? Given your line of work, I'd be curious to hear your thoughts." Said King.

"Well it was really incisive, I could see how others might benefit from your teaching." Said Asha

"But, not you?" Asked King.

"You teach diplomacy Ben, I get called in when diplomacy fails." Said Asha

"Heh, I guess that's true." Said King.

King lead the team to a hanger, where a medium private plane was waiting. The rest of the team was impressed by this. They soon piled on into the plane and they took off to Stilwater.

Miles away over and several hours earlier in Japan, a elderly Japanese man was boarding a plane with his entourage to head to America. The man's name was Kazuo Akuji and he was the international leader of the criminal organization known as the Ronin. Kazuo had dark greying hair and a face that always looked like it was scowling. He wore a grey business suit with a yellow tie decorated with a Chinese dragon, which was the the symbol of the Ronin and a yellow pocket handkerchief. Kazuo was a fierce leader and a skilled sword master, who had personally seen to the deaths of several Yakuza and Triad leaders, giving him a dangerous reputation in Asia. The leader of the Ronin, had a son named Shogo, who he had put in charge of the American branch of the Ronin and was currently operating in Stilwater. Shogo was young and ambitious and was making new business connections with the Ultor Corporation to strengthen the Ronin and bring riches to them. One of Shogo's projects involved a mysterious arms dealer named DD, who he claimed would bring great power and fortune to both the Ronin and Ultor. Kazuo wasn't to keen about this and decided to visit Stilwater to oversee how the business was coming along and perhaps eliminate some of the gangs that had been fighting for control of Stilwater. The leader of the Ronin was eager to spill some blood and show his dominance.

In Michigan there was a vast city called Steelport. The city was controlled by a criminal organization known as the Syndicate, which was made of three gangs, the Morningstar, the Luchadores, and the Deckers. At an airport in Steelport a high ranking member of the Morningstar was fixing to board a private plane to Stilwater. The high ranked member was a man named Barry. Barry was a bald man, who wore a red shirt with a red star on it, a black suit jacket, black pants, and black shoes. The Syndicate was expanding it's operations into Stilwater and Barry was being sent as a representative and to oversee business over there. Barry had successfully made contact with the Brotherhood and managed to get them to agree to do business with the Syndicate. The Brotherhood got weapons and the Syndicate got a good deal of money from the Brotherhood's other businesses. Barry was personally going to Stilwater to deliver some guns and collect money from the Brotherhood. He boarded the plane with his men and soon they were heading to Stilwater.

Little did anyone know there was fixing to be a huge incident at the airport in Stilwater.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 8 Road Trip

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In Stilwater, Pierce, Carlos, and Shaundi were riding together in a brown jeep heading towards Pleasant Valley to see the Sons of Samedi's farm, so they could take pictures to confirm it's existence, so they had something to trade, when they made their deal with the Brotherhood to break Johnny out of prison. Pierce was driving, Carlos was riding shotgun, and Shaundi was in the back seat.

"So this Veteran Child guy you used to date, is he apart of the Samedi?" Asked Carlos looking back at Shaundi.

"I guess so. He always had access to some really good shit and he wears green." Said Shaundi.

"Just because he wears green and has really good drugs doesn't mean his one of the Samedi." Said Pierce.

"Yeah, but I don't think some random ass dude would know the location of where the Samedi grow their weed." Said Carlos.

"Good point." Said Pierce.

The group continued on in silence for a bit. Pierce got board so he turned on the radio and the song Just a Friend By: Biz Markie began to play. Pierce smiled and began to sing along with the song and soon Shaundi and Carlos joined in.

Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date

But a year to make love she wanted you to wait

Let me tell ya a story of my situation

I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation

The way that I met her was on tour at a concert

She had long hair and a short miniskirt

I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat

I was walkin' through the crowd and gues who I met

I whispered in her ear, come to the picture booth

So I can ask you some questions to see if you are a hundred proof

I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah

She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra

I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused

I said, how do you like the show?

She said, "I was very amused"

I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid-range

But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange

Then when I asked, do ya have a man, she tried to pretend

She said, "no I don't, I only have a friend"

Come on, I'm not even goin' for it

This is what I'm goin' sing

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time

I thought just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime

'Cause I have friends and that's a fact

Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, and Jacq

Forget about that, let's go into the story

About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me

So we started talkin', getttin' familiar

Spendin' a lot of time so we can build up

A relationship or some understanding

How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin'

Everything sounded so dandy and sweet

I had no idea I was in for a treat

After this was established, everything was cool

The tour was over and she went back to school

I called every day to see how she was doin'

Every time that I called her it seemed somethin' was brewin'

I called her on my dime, picked up, and then I called again

I said, yo, who was that? Oh, he's just a friend

Don't gimme that, don't ever gimme that

Jus' bust this

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

So I came to her college on a surprise visit

To see my girl that was so exquisite

It was a school day, I knew she was there

The first semester of the school year

I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm

This guy made me fill out a visitor's form

He told me where it was and I as on my way

To see my baby doll, I was happy to say

I arrived in front of the dormitory

Yo, could you tell me where is door three?

They showed me where it was for the moment

I didn't know I was in for such an event

So I came to her room and opened the door

Oh, snap! Guess what I saw?

A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth,

I was so in shock my heart went down south

So please listen to the message that I say

Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend

"Man that was dope as hell! We should totally hit a karaoke bar after we're done at the farm." Said Pierce.

"Fine, but I'm picking the songs." Said Carlos.

The group continued driving on listening to the radio.

"So I've been thinking after we get Johnny back and get the Saints back on their feet, we should look into establishing a legal business." Said Pierce.

"What for?" Asked Shaundi.

"Well to help secure us and give us something to fall back on incase something goes horribly wrong, which in our line of work happens." Said Pierce.

"What you have in mind?" Asked Carlos.

"Energy drinks." Said Pierce.

"Energy drinks?" Asked Carols.

"Yeah energy drinks. Please love them and buy them. I already kick ass name for our brand. Saints Flow." Said Pierce.

"Cool name." Said Shaundi.

"Yeah it is, but none of us know a thing about making energy drinks." Said Carlos.

"True, but once we start making the big bucks, we can find us some people who do and then will be in business." Said Pierce.

"Will just have to see what Johnny has to say about this." Said Carlos.

"He'll love it." Said Pierce as they reached a more country and green area.

"We're close. Might want to walk the rest of the way." Said Shaundi.

Pierce parked the car in front of some old house and they went the rest of the way on foot.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 9 Hit Squad

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a bright and cheerful morning at the Stilwater airport, unfortunately for everyone at the airport complete anarchy was about to take place a great of people were going to die. Several green cars drove up to the parking garage of the airport and four dozen men and women of the Sons of Samedi stepped out. The group was a large hit squad put together by Mr. Sunshine and they had been sent out by the General to launch some crucial blows against both the Brotherhood and the Ronin. Half the squad were carrying assault rifles and machine guns, with a couple of them carried rocket launchers. The other half of the squad were carrying machetes and had been injected with what the General referred to as the Blessing. The Blessing was a new drug in the ranks of the Sons of Samedi that turned those injected with it into fierce warriors like none had ever seen before. The leader of the squad was a large bald black man with piercing green eyes named Kane. He wore camouflage pants and a green tanktop. Kane had been instructed to bring the head of the Kazuo back to the General and he had been given a syringe full of a blue liquid and was told to use it as a last resort on himself incase things went wrong with the attack.

The Sons of Samedi had been spying and paying some top level hackers to hack the emails and phone calls of the other gangs, so they knew the Brotherhood had a base in the airport and were conducting a deal with another criminal organization and they knew that Kazuo was coming into town at roughly the same time. This gave the Sons of Samedi the perfect opportunity to strike a critical blow to their rivals. The gang had also taken the opportunity to poison several hundred water bottles with a virus they had been experimenting with and those water bottles were currently in the airport ready to affect a large number of unsuspecting people and cause a great deal of destruction throughout the airport and make sure no one would interfere with the Sons of Samedi's attack. Kane looked at the members of his squad and was pleased to see great devotion and determination in their eyes. By the will of Samedi they would succeed. The hit squad made it's way to the airport to do their work and demonstrate their power to all who dared opposed them.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 10 Airport Anarchy

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ben King's private airplane arrived at Stilwater and touched down at the airport. The plane was making it's way to a hanger, when Leon and his group took notice of several events happening all around the airport.

In the airport Brandon Whittaker was making his way to the departures to board a plane to Colorado. After the horrific events at the Saints block parties and with all the craziness and violence going on lately Brandon had decided it was high time to leave town and go on vacation. Brandon continued on his way, when he noticed a couple of people standing completely still near a sandwich shop with vacant looks on their faces as they held half empty bottles of water. A security guard went over to check on the people, when one of them suddenly lunged forward and started biting and ripping into the guard's neck! The other person snarled as he charged at a group of people waving his arms around and mashing his teeth. All around the airport dozens of people started to go crazy and berserk as they started to attack other people.

"Not again!" Cried Brandon as he held his bag tightly and ran like crazy.

Brandon zigzagged his way around the anarchy and dashed into a large public restroom with a door and lock. He locked himself in breathing hard. After a few moments he relaxed and leaned against a wall. The relief was short lived as Brandon heard some banging on one of the stall doors. One of the crazies was in the restroom with Brandon! Brandon felt his heart hammer in his chest. The crazy was stuck in the stall, but there was no guarantee they would be stuck in there for long. Brandon needed to arm himself. He searched in his bag and found a hand towel, Brandon then took a deep breath as he wrapped the hand towel around his fist and slammed into the bathroom mirror and shattered it. Brandon then searched the broken pieces of mirror and found a large jagged piece the size of a knife. He wrapped his hand towel around the bottom part of the shard and held it close to himself.

"I'm not going to die here." Muttered Brandon to himself.

Another plane was flying high above the airport, when the copilot and several of the passengers went crazy and began to attack people. The pilot lost control of the plane and it ended up veering down and around and crashed right into the airport. The emergency doors of the plane fell open and people began to fall out, except none of them were no longer normal or human. They had all been infected with the Samedi's virus.

On the Tarmac the Samedi hit squad had arrived and they were splitting up to deal with both the Brotherhood and the Ronin, while all the chaos was going on.

King's plane made it to the airport and Leon and the others got out fully armed and ready to fight.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 11 Battle Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leon lead his team to the hanger doors and took in all the carnage that was happening all around. He could see a few fires in the distance from a wrecked plane and he could hear the sounds of alarms, people screaming, and guns being fired, though it was hard to determine if the guns were being fired by airport security or from the Samedi. Leon also took notice of a dozen or so people stumbling from one of the nearby buildings and just began to stumble around with no clear destination. At first glance a person could just assume the group was just disoriented and confused due to all the chaos happening around the airport, but Leon knew better. Leon couldn't quit make out an detailed physical features of the people or their faces, but he recognized their body movements as people who had been infected by the T Virus and turned into zombies. He quickly pulled out some tiny binoculars and got a better look at the group and sure enough they all had really pale skin and dead looking eyes.

"We have trouble. Looks like someone infected the airport with a virus." Said Leon.

"You think this was maybe some kind of trap set up for us?" Asked King.

"Possible, but highly doubtful. Our mission is top secret and we're undercover. I also saw members of the Samedi running up and splitting up heading in two different directions, neither of those groups headed our way, so someone else must be their intended target." Asha.

"The Samedi are probably the ones behind all of this." Said Leon.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Kinzie.

"Whatever the Samedi are up to, it's probably not good and it's most likely a bunch of people are going to get killed. We need to take them all out and rescue any civilians we encounter." Said Leon.

"Kinzie you stay here and lock yourself in. We need you to hack into all the security cameras and be are eyes, so you can tell us what we're dealing with." Said Asha.

"Got it." Said Kinzie.

With that said Leon, King, and Asha marched out and Kinzie closed the doors and began to hack all the security cameras with her laptop. Kinzie got all the cameras under her control and saw that one group of Samedi was heading to a hanger and another was heading to a large plane that had recently arrived. She told the others and Leon decided they needed to stop the Samedi heading to the plane first, so they started heading that way.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 12 Brutal Interruption

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Inside one part of the chaotic airport a squad of Ronin were fighting their way through a swarm of zombies, with guns and katanas. The squad had been sent by Shogo to go pick up Kazuo at the airport, when he arrived and had been waiting, when the virus outbreak had struck. The squad was lead by a high ranking member named Jyunichi. Jyunichi had a shaved head and a bunch of dragon tattoos on his right arm. He fought with a katana as he lead his squad through the airport. As they fought Jyunichi began to think that this outbreak might be a part of a plan to kill Kazuo. It was simply too much of a coincidence that the airport would go into complete chaos the same day Kazuo was arriving in Stilwater. Jyunichi ordered his squad forward and they picked up the pace as they fought their way to the terminal. Whoever was responsible for the attack, they would meet a swift and painful end by Jyunichi's hands.

At a hanger not too far from the rest of the airport a deal was going on between Berry of the Morningstars and members of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood was exchanging some money and some drugs for some powerful guns from the Morningstars. Berry stood in front of a small crew of heavily armed Morningstar members, with his personal Brute bodyguard right behind. The Brotherhood members eyed the Brute nervously and Berry had to surprise a grin at their fear. The Brute was a muscular man that stood eight feet tall and wore a tank top, cargo pants, and combat boots. The Brute was one of several clones created from a KGB agent named Oleg Kirriov. Oleg was a massive men with great intelligence that had been captured by the Syndicate to harvest his DNA for one of their cloning projects. The Brutes were a success in terms of creating powerful enforcers, but they lacked Oleg's intelligence. They weren't exactly stupid, but they were just barely as smart as the average human being. Even with the mental setback the Brutes were still a force to be reckoned with and they still had their uses.

As the final bit of the business between the two gangs was being concluded, there was a loud whooshing sound from outside that got everyone's attention. Everyone looked to see that the private plane that had brought the Morningstars to Stilwater and that had been parked outside the hanger, get struck by a rocket and explode into pieces! A bunch of well armed Samedi members then arrived on the scene and began shooting at the hanger. The Morningstar members and Brotherhood members quickly pulled out their own guns and returned fire as the Samedi advanced towards them. Berry wasn't liking how things were going and quickly went over to one of the weapon crates and opened it up. Inside the crate was a Mini-Gun. Berry motion to the Brute to pick up the gun and then he had the Brute go over to the hanger doors and begin firing at the Samedi.

"OH SHIT!" Screamed one of the Samedi before he was ripped to shreds by a hail of bullets along with several of his comrades.

In less then two minutes all the Samedi were dead on the ground and the Mini-Gun was empty. The Morningstar members and Brotherhood members crept out of the hanger and looked at the carnage before taking notice of the chaos of the airport. The gangs quickly realized something bad was going down and they needed to make their way out of the airport. The Brute dropped the Mini-Gun since it would only slow him down and he moved along with the other gang members as they started looking for a way out of the airport.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 13 Joining Forces

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leon, Asha, and King had their weapons drawn as they followed a group of Samedi that were making their way to a large plane that had landed before the airport had exploded into chaos. The trio saw that a couple of the gang members had rocket launchers pointed at the plane ready to shoot. Leon contacted Kinzie and asked if she could pull off a passenger list on who was on the plane to figure out why the Samedi would want to destroy it. Kinzie quickly went to work pulling up the people in first class first. She searched the names and found Kazuo's name and recognized it from a list of the FBI's most wanted.

"The leader of the Ronin is on that plane." Said Kinzie.

"Well that explains it. Taking out the leader of a rival gang would be a serious win for the Samedi." Said King.

"Yeah and they intend to kill a bunch of innocent civilians to do it. We have to stop them." Said Leon.

"Agreed." Said Asha.

The three of them exchanged nods and they got closer and took careful aims with their guns. They fired and took out the gang members with rocket launchers and a few other members in the process. Kane and the remaining members of his squad quickly turned to face Leon's group and began firing at them. Leon, King, and Asha took cover behind a luggage cart. The Samedi started to move towards them, Jyunichi and his squad arrived on the scene and began firing at them forcing the gang to retreat and seek shelter in a hanger a few hundred yards away. The plane began to unload and Kazuo got out along with the other passengers. Leon, King, and Asha went over to the passengers and Jyunichi and his squad pointed their weapons at them, but Kazuo raised his hand and ordered them to lower their weapons. The Ronin did as they were told. Kazuo faced Leon and his group.

"You have my thanks for coming to my aid and saving my life." Said Kazuo.

"Your welcome, but we're not out of the woods yet." Said Leon.

"I suggest we join forces and seek shelter in the terminal, it'll be easier to defend ourselves." Said Asha.

"Very well. Lead the way." Said Kazuo.

They headed to the terminal and awaited the Samedi's next attack.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Operation Stilwater

Chapter 14 Brutal Death

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Leon's team and the Ronin secured the terminal and get rid of any zombies they found, they encountered a small group of survivors including four airport security guards. Leon was happy to find some survivors and helped calm them down as he lead to a more secure location. As the terminal was being secured Kinzie was hacking into the security cameras to see if there were anymore zombies or survivors to alert the others about. Kinzie looked at one camera feed and was met with a disturbing sight. A crazed looking young man armed with what appeared to be a large glass shard, which he was using as a knife was dragging a young women towards a bathroom. The man had the glass shard pressed against the women's neck as he dragged her into the bathroom and vanished. Kinzie alerted Leon about what she witnessed. Leon frowned and looked at King and Asha and told them the situation.

"Go. Will hold things down here." Said Asha.

"Roger that." Said Leon before he turned and ran off getting directions from Kinzie.

Outside the airport a bunch of heavily armed cops had setup barricades and checkpoints around the area. The cops had been ordered to secure the area and wait for reinforcements to arrive to deal with the situation in the airport. The reinforcements eventual came in the form of several armored vehicles crewed by the Ultor Company's private army the Masako. The cops let the armored vehicles in and went back to guarding the area. The vehicles entered the area and the Masako got out fully armed. One Masako held a tablet and typed a few commands into it putting all the security cameras on a video loop. After that was done the Masako nodded to his comrades and they went to work shooting any zombies they encountered. After a few minutes of killing zombies and traveling the group of soldiers encountered the Brotherhood members, the Morningstar members, and the Brute. The gang members pointed their guns at the soldiers ready to fight and the Brute cracked it's knuckles. The Masako with the tablet got a message from command ordering the soldiers to unleash their secret weapon. The solider gestured to his comrades to lower their weapons before he typed a few commands into the tablet. The back end of a very large armored truck opened up and out stepped the towering form of a Mr. X, Tyrant.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Yelled a Brotherhood member.

"Looks like some giant albino freak of nature!" Said another Brotherhood member as Mr. X began to stomp towards them.

"Shoot it!" Yelled a Morningstar member.

The gangsters began to fire at Mr. X, but their guns didn't seem to have any affect on the giant, who just kept moving forward. Berry panicked and quickly shouted an order at the Brute.

"Attack Brute!"

The Brute let out a roar and charged at Mr. X. The massive clone swung his fists at the towering bio weapon and delivered a few punches that could shatter bones to Mr. X's chest and face. Mr. X stumbled back from the blows and it seemed that the Brute was winning. The Brute threw another punch at Mr. X, who countered with a punch of it's own. The two fist met and their was a loud and audible crack of bones, followed by the Brute stumbling back screaming in pain as it clutched a mangled and broken hand. Mr. X advanced towards the Brute who threw a desperate punch with it's uninjured hand, only to have it knocked to the side and receive a punch to the chest that cracked the Brute's rips and sent it crashing to the ground in a heap. All the gang members watched in stunned silence as Mr. X walked over to the downed Brute and delivered a devastating punch to it's head! The Brute's head burst like a watermelon instantly killing the poor clone.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Yelled a Brotherhood member.

One Morningstar member began to vomit at the sight.

Mr. X calmly stood up and wiped some blood and brains from his fist before turning to face the gang members. Berry was shacking in absolute terror and he dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender. The other gang members dropped their weapons and surrendered as well. The Masako arrested the gangsters and they sent a message to command saying they just got some more test subjects. Mr. X dragged the headless corpse of the Brute and dumped it into the back of an armored car, before getting into the back of another car. The prisoners were loaded into another truck that quickly drove away as the rest of the Masakos went back to taking the airport.

To be continued.


End file.
